Slow Dance With A Stranger
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: Edward Left, Tragic. And now Bella's Floating down a sea of Sadness and Self Loathing when a suprising Mystery man pulls her from the foreboding waters. Only he may not be as magical as he seems. And when an old friend shows up, chaos is sure to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello Readers. This idea just popped into my head, and i do mean JUST. I was sitting here, watching Big Brother After Dark and BAM! I get this idea. So read, and i hope you'll like it._

_This story takes place after Edward Leaves in New Moon. Bella is alone, and this occurs just before she gets back together, but it sort of fast forwards into the future becuase that's where the story takes place.  
Bella is finally as close to happy as she can be, with someone she adores completely, but he may not be such a good person after all. He shows Bella The Wrongs of life, taking advantage of her Naive state, and WHen an old friend from the past stops by, chaos ensues._

_Enjoy (:  
_

_Disclaimer: Only own the plot._

_

* * *

_

_I don't want to be...going through the motions,  
loosing all my drive  
I can't even see, if this is really me  
and I just want to be....  
Alive!_

_- Buffy Summers_

Time waits for no man. Time heals all wounds. All any of us can want is more time. Time to stand up. Time to grow up. Time to let go. Time. But even time couldn't erase the memories.

And I could never forget my past, no matter how hard I tried.

Every time a thought would enter my brain, I'd take a hold of it, stuffing it into a tiny box, and hide it away. But that box always had an uncanny way of unleashing all the fears I'd tried so long to keep hidden.

And in the end, I'd have no one to blame but myself.

Funny how the world works, huh? Kind of ironic, if you think about it.

Edward leaves, the essence of my being, my one true love abandons me. He didn't love me anymore, I knew that all too well, his final words echoing continuously throughout my brain, but he also had other incentives.

He left, not wanting to endanger me any longer. His presence was keeping me from living my life, keeping me from being human. In his eyes, _he _was slowly killing _me_. And when in it all comes down to it, maybe he was right.

My vampire savior was gone, the only family I could truly call my own vanished along with him, leaving me a vulnerable, pathetic, target. A target for an equally tragic fate Edward had so anticlimactically left to protect me from.

But, even now, I can't hate him for the decision he made.

Because, the moment he left, he took away everything I had called me. He took my hopes, my dreams, my fears, and lastly, my heart. With him gone, I was an empty shell, going through the motions for everyone else. Never for me.

And of course I knew what I was doing, fully aware of the Zombie I was. Nothing ever seemed to penetrate my heart anymore. I had always been brave, and kind of righteous, but as soon as he had gone, that front dissolved quickly. I was susceptible to almost everything. But the one thing I had unwillingly let come, was the one thing that saved me all along.

Spring had come quickly in Forks, oh so quickly. Time wasn't a concept I had the best grasp on at that time, but when it came, it brought with it a whole new round of evil. And I'm not talking about the good kind.

It hung in the air, low and thick, like fog hovering eerily above a lake in early morning. It was a suffocating dread, clinging onto everything in its path. I'll never forget that morning.

Funny how trying to fight the inevitable was such a waste of time.

It was a Tuesday, or a Wednesday, I don't remember the particulars. It was the events that stood out in my mind. It was the events that shaped my future.

Either way, it was raining, which was the only thing it seemed to do after Edward left. The Skies opened up and rained down the tears I was too exhausted to shed. They came down hard and fast, never letting up. And hat particular day, my truck had wheezed its last breath, leaving me with my only two legs as transportation.

I was so close to the school, the soft chattering of students had met my ears when a pair of stone cold arms pulled me into the dark foreboding woods. The arms grabbed onto me tightly as we flew through the green leaves and wooden trunks. Everything was happening so fast, I hadn't found the time to scream. I didn't even know if I wanted to.

After only a few seconds, the blurred greens became real objects, taking their true forms as leaves and moss. The cold hands still had a bruising grip on my arms as I was placed onto the soft ground of the forest floor. And for the first time, I looked into the eyes of my captor.

The first thing I noticed, the one trait that I knew meant evil, were his piercing, blood red eyes. They sated down at me with sadistic amusement. The next thing I noticed was his pale white pallor, though I already knew full well what he was.

And although I knew I should be afraid, I knew I should scream for help, for anything, I didn't. I didn't because I didn't _want _any help.

Hidden from the storm clouds full of rain, the little precipitation that fell on him made him glisten, his shaggy blonde hair hanging half hazardly in his face. His lips were curved into a smirk, and that smirk was more inviting than it was frightening. Everything about him was beautiful, even his black t-shirt and worn down jeans that clung to his soaking body made me weak at the knees.

" Why aren't you screaming?" He purred softly, his voice full of humor and curiosity.

" Because I'm not afraid." I whispered, staring into his eyes intently. And I knew this was my fate, this was my end, and I was ready to meet it.

" Well," He began, lightly grabbing a stray piece of hair and curling it behind my ear. " You should be."

And with that, he leaned in, tracing my neck delicately with him tongue before he bit down hard. At first, it felt blissful, but the glamour soon faded as the fire took over.

It started off dull as first, but it increased with time. The fire radiated from my neck, up to my head, through my arms, even to the tips of my toes. I screamed in pain as I felt the same cold arms pick me up and whisk me away, but I wasn't concentrating on him, I wasn't concentrating on anything but the pain. The pain that was killing me.

It seemed like years before the burning sensation wore off, but soon, I was left with a coldness that stretched throughout my entire being, a coldness that reached far into my heart.

I was lying on a bed, covered with a blanket, and someone was sitting at my side, holding onto my hand. That was when I opened my eyes, bombarded with emotions I had never once felt before.

A hideous ecstasy of fear and vindictiveness, a desire to kill, to torture, to smash faces in with a sledge hammer, seemed to flow through me like an electric current, turning me against my will into a grimacing, screaming lunatic. And yet the rage that I felt was an abstract, undirected emotion which could be switched from one object to another like the flame of a blowlamp.

There was a snicker at my side, and I turned my body onto my side to see the handsome figure of my creator staring down at me, lust filling his eyes.

" You're awake, babe."

Who knew I was the masochist?

* * *

_I Hope you all enjoyed reading that. And reviews would be greatly appreciated. I don't know if im going to continue, so reviews will fuel me to continue.  
So review._

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	2. Can you say, Evil?

_A/N: Hello. Thank you for those who reviewed, but if you liked this i'm going to need to be told. I don't know if i should continue, but i really do like this story and i would very much like to continue. Sorry, no Edward in this chapter but next chapter im sure he will make an appearance! (: So Read and Review lovely readers and please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I personally only own Trey. But Trey is pretty spicy, so i'm okay with that :] Everyone else belongs to Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

_When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
__  
- Jace Everlett, Bad Things_

It had been almost ten years since that faithful day, and to tell you the truth, I've loved every second of it.

" We're leaving." That husky voice called from the living room, and I flew down the stairs at vampire speed, having just strapped on my heels, and walked towards the door.

" I'm ready." I called over my shoulder, and within seconds strong arms wrapped itself around my waist possessively.

" Me too. Ready to hunt… among other things…" He whispered seductively into my ear, and I knew if my heart still beat, it would have been thrumming rapidly against my chest. I let a smirk dance across my lips as I turned in his arms, looking up to him lovingly.

" After we hunt." I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing up on my toes to reach his lips. And when they met his, I quickly lost my grip on the world around, falling head over heals for Trey all over again. His tongue begged for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues danced together, the kiss becoming heated and passionate. It took all my strength to break away. Closing my eyes, my arms dropped and I turned on my heel, grabbing hold of the door knob and letting it swing open.

I bounced down the sidewalk, the sun long since disappeared behind the horizon and the sounds of the darkness filled my ears. Over the years, hunting with Trey, the noises of the night became comforting. I could hear the rustling of the smaller animals against the forest floor, and the flapping of individual wings as the bird soared through the sky. I seemed to get myself lost in the mysteries of the night.

Trey had taken his spot by my side and he let his right arm drape over my shoulder. I snuck a glance his way and saw him lighting up one of his cigarettes, looking about the starry night curiously. Noticing my curious gaze, he smiled devilishly, offering me one as well. Nodding once, I took it.

I don't know what it was about them that I liked, after all, I gained nothing from it. I guess it was all psychological. Years of seeing Trey smoke started to grow on me I'm assuming, but it also gave me an air of mystery if you could call it that. It definitely attracted _irresistible _prey.

Most people had retired back o their homes, sleeping warm in there beds, but their were still some who lingered on the streets, and some of the best could be found wandering the streets around the Iceberg Lounge, which is where we just so happened to be heading.

The blaring music reached our ears long before the club came into sight, and the smell of drugs, booze, and sex reached us not long after. We both grinned in anticipation, meeting each others gazes, as the club came into view, and we entered quickly.

Trey led me to the bar, his hand on my lower back, and ordered me a Rum and Coke. He ordered a beer for himself and as we sipped our drinks, our eyes searched the crowd for our victims. And, just like every other night, the same nagging thought came to my mind. What I was doing was wrong, killing was wrong, and I was wrong for _enjoying _it as much as I did. There were other ways I could survive. And I knew I had never wanted to be like this, a monster.

But hey. I was never a good girl really, I was just waiting for someone to teach me to be bad.

My eyes locked instantly on a tall male. His eyes were a bright green, and his black hair was a disheveled mess on his head. He had a cute face, and his body seemed to be quite average. To a human, I'm sure, he must have been drop dead gorgeous. But to me, he was just another tasty treat.

His eyes caught me quickly, and from what I was wearing, how could they not? My shirt was a loose, low cut camisole that greatly accentuated my cleavage. And my black leather pants hugged all of my natural curves perfectly. It was a shame really how easy it was to catch the attention of such a young boy.

I looked up at him through my lashes, a sinful grin on my face as he came over.

" Hey, I'm Mark." He greets, holding out his hand for mine, and I grab it eagerly. I sneak a quick glance over my shoulder to see Trey walking towards the back with a short blonde girl, and I turn back to Mark, introducing myself.

" Hello. I'm Isabella, But call me Bella." I say sweetly. He smiles and asks me to dance, and I agree. Its much easier to lure your prey when they trust you. The song was an upbeat tune as we danced together, our bodies constantly in motion. And after the tune had changed numerous times, I suggested we go somewhere more _private._

" I agree." He purrs eagerly into my ear as I lead him out the back exist. I could hear Trey already out their, and I would have hated to miss the show.

The Door opened up to an alleyway, but Mark was far from caring. I could see Trey farther down into the Alley, and I towed Mark back there. Once arriving at the pristine spot, I pushed Trey hard into the wall, his head making an audible crack against the stone of the alley, an his eyes fluttered closed.

" Oh. Damn Pansy." I muttered, clearly agitated that he had fallen unconscious before the fun even began. I heard Trey chuckle at my side, the sound of the girl's body hitting the ground making me all the more hungry. It wasn't until now that the burning in my throat became more pronounced, and as I turned back to the unconscious man in my arms, I didn't hesitate leaning in.

I let my lips glide over his neck, searching for the vein that fulfilled my thirst the most. Upon finding it, I let my instincts take over and sank my teeth into his flesh. He made a few groans and a couple gasps before it was all over. Once drained, his body too fell to the ground and I found myself being pressed against the same stone fall.

Trey had his body pressed against mine, his arms pinning mine above my head. His head was cocked to the side as he stared down at me, and I found comfort in his piercing red eyes, among other things…

" You don't even _know _what I want to do to you when you look like this." He crooned, his eyes roaming over my body, and I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach.

" Well then. Why don't you show me." I said, suggestively. And his eyebrow rose once before he picked me up roughly, my legs wrapping around his stomach. His lips devoured mine as he ran us home, an we were on the bed before I knew what had happened.

We continued our dance with our tongues as our clothes disappeared one by one.

It were these times, and these times alone, when all the memories of my past vanished.

_Last night, I called in the cavalry. Tonight your making it so hard to breath…_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, i really liked the way this came out and you're really seeing a side that nobody has ever seem before of Bella. She's so sadistic! But their is still a part of that old Bella somewhere deep down. Maybe someone can help her find that? 3 guesses as to who!!!! lol

As Always. Review. Please?

Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart

* * *


End file.
